Our Life
by rharaayumi
Summary: "Bat.. Aku dijebak! Tidak mungkin dan aku tidak akan pernah akan melakukan hal itu ke orang lain selain dirimu!" setelah diam setengah jam, Inaho memulai pembicaraan yang akan menentukan hubungannya dengan Slaine ke depan


**Summary:** "Bat.. Aku dijebak! Tidak mungkin dan aku tidak akan pernah akan melakukan hal itu ke orang lain selain dirimu!" setelah diam setengah jam, Inaho memulai pembicaraan yang akan menentukan hubungannya dengan Slaine ke depan.

Slaine tidak menjawab, kembali meneguk minuman dari botol yang sekarang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** YAOI ALLERT (tragedy , drama)

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

~balasan review 'FAMILY'~

Yozorra: iyaaaaa mobilnya kosong, Inahonya sengaja buang mobilnya biar mereka dikira mati dan mreka hidup bahagia di perkebunan mereka fufufuf /mode gak tega bunuh salah satu dari Inaho atau Slaine

Kanato-desu: bawanya lap mobil aja :3 fuahahahaha .. klop kan tukang nyosor dan yang disosor (?) hahahaha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Sadness of Our life**

Seharusnya hari ini hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Inaho dan Slaine. Seharusnya hari ini mereka dikelilingi orang-orang yang ikut berbahagia melihat pernikahan mereka. Seharusnya hari ini mereka akan dibanjiri dengan ucapan selamat. Seharusnya hari ini mereka akan lelah membalas satu persatu ucapan selamat dan mengamini doa dari para sahabat mereka. Seharusnya hari ini mereka berdua memakai jas hijau tosca –yang dikenakan Inaho– dan memakai jas merah marun –yang dikenakan Slaine. Seharusnya hari ini mereka berdua mengucap janji sehidup semati, seperti yang selama ini mereka impikan.

 _ **15 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

"aku akan selalu menjaga Hime-sama, akan kulakukan apa saja demi keselamatan Hime-sama" Slaine berkata mantap menatap gadis berambut kuning panjang di hadapannya.

"kalau begitu kau bisa jadi pengawalnya saja!" pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu berbicara seenak hatinya, menatap Slaine dengan wajah datarnya.

Empat siku muncul di pelipis Slaine, membuat pria berambut kuning itu menarik kerah baju Inaho yang masih memasang wajah datar dan masih asik mengutak-atik ponselnya. Inaho tidak terlihat akan menghindar ataupun membalas Slaine. Dengan santai Inaho malah memajukan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Slaine, lalu mencium bibir Slaine yang sepertinya sudah siap mengeluarkan sejuta lontaran kalimat yang tidak mengenakkan bagi siapapun yang akan mendengarnya.

Slaine terbelalak, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Inaho, mendorong Inaho hingga dia mundur 2 langkah ke belakang. Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, semburat merah tanpa dikomando muncul di wajah Slaine. Menyebabkan wajah yang aslinya putih itu seperti sebuah tomat matang dari pohonnya.

"Ba..ba..baka! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Inaho tidak menjawab, dia kembali sibuk menatap ponselnya, menggerakkan jarinya menari naik turun di atas ponsel. Asseylum yang ada di sana menggeleng melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya (Slaine) dan melihat cinta pertamanya (Inaho). Asseylum meletakkan tangannya di dada kembali melihat 2 pria itu.

"Slaine, Inaho-san benar, itu semua tugas pengawal. Kamu bukan pengawalku ah tidak kau bahkan tidak cocok menjadi pengawalku. Justru dirimulah yang butuh seseorang untuk menjagamu" Asseylum berhenti sejenak, menatap Inaho. Inaho yang sadar dirinya sedang mendapat tatapan Asseylum menghentikan 'keautisannya' balik memandang Asseylum.

"Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Canclain-sama!"

"tapi Hime, kau tidak mencintai Pria itu." Slaine menggeleng, tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapat penolakan halus dari wanita itu

"ya, tapi cinta itu bisa dipupuk dan tumbuh perlahan. Ada pepatah yang bilang ' _seseorang akan lebih bahagia jika hidup bersama dengan orang yang mencintainya bukan yang dicintainya'._ Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Coba menjalin hubungan dengan Inaho?"

Slaie tidak lagi berbicara, dipadangnya Asseylum dan Inaho secara bergantian. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi di antar ketiganya, hanya Inaho yang sekarang sudah memegang tangan Slaine. Menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari jemari Slaine. Membuat Slaine tau bagaiman sebenarnya perasaan Inaho terhadap dirinya. Bahkan tanpa kata apapun dari Inaho,sekarang Slaine tau apa yang dirasakan Inaho.

 _ **10 TAHUN LALU**_

Slaine sudah duduk di kursi restoran itu satu jam lamanya. Kembali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Orang yang ditunggunya masih belum menunjukkan diri. Cangkir kopi kedua Slaine sudah tersisa seperempat. Entah sudah yang kebarapa puluh kali Slaine mencoba menghubungi Inaho, tapi nihil jangankan mengangkat telpon Inaho bahkan tidak memberi kabar tentang dirinya sendiri.

Dari balik pintu setengah berlari, dengan pakaian kusut di beberapa tempat Inaho memasuki restoran tempat dia dan Slaine seharusnya bertemu sejam yang lalu untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Hatinya sudah tidak tenang, khawatir Slaine sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi semua berbeda dari perkiraannya, Slaine masih duduk di kursinya. Tersenyum ke arahnya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, meskipun Inaho sangat bisa membaca di balik senyum itu masih terselip rasa khawatir.

"Bat… maaf"

Slaine menggeleng, kembali tersenyum. Sekarang hatinya benar-benar lega, fikirannya yang tadi dipenuhi segala macam hal buruk kini sudah hilang saat melihat Inaho yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas duduk di depannya.

"Bat.. Suki yoo"

Slaine mengangguk. Slaine tau betul bahkan jika Inaho tidak mengatakannya, Slaine tau Inaho sangat mencintai dirinya. Setelah 5 tahun ini mereka habiskan bersama, mana mungkin Slaine tidak mengetahuinya? Slaine bukanlah orang bodoh yang baru mengerti hanya jika seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Bat, ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Orenji? Kita bahkan belum makan"

"bukan dari restoran ini Bat, tapi dari negara ini. Kalau perlu kita tinggal di Mars saja, mengganti kependudukan kita menjadi warga vers.!"

Slaine mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya Inaho mengusulkan pindah negara bahkan pindah planet. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Slaine menyeruput sisa kopinya yang tertinggal di gelas.

"apa yang terjadi Orenji?"

"Bat… "

Inaho menghentikan kalimatnya yang menggantung saat melihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Wanita dengan rambut pendek seleher terlihat berjalan mantap, langkahnya tidak melambat sedikitpun ataupun semakin cepat, tidak bahkan saat seluruh pengunjung restoran itu beralih menatapnya yang masuk ke restoran itu dengan pakaian yang di terlihat robek di beberapa bagian. Beberapa pelayan terlihat menghalangi wanita itu, tapi wanita itu tetap mengabaikan mereka. Memaksa mendekati Inaho dan Slaine.

"Inko? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Inaho bertanya dengan wajah pucat.

Pertama kalinya Slaine melihat ekspresi Inaho seperti itu. Inaho bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut sama sekali saat menenemui orang tua Slaine untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Tapi kali ini Inaho pucat? Pucat karna takut? Pucat karna kedatangan wanita itu? Slaine tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, fikirannya sibuk menyusun potongan pertanyaan mulai dari keterlambatan Inaho, penampilannya yang berantakan tidak sepeti biasa, keinginannya mengubah kependudukan, wanita yang mendatangi Inaho dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan ekspresi pucat Inaho?

"Jadi kau yang namanya Slaine?"

Inko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inaho, pandangannya langsung teralihkan ke arah Slaine yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau yakin orang ini benar-benar serius kepadamu?" tanya Inko sambil menunjuk Inaho

Slaine mengangguk mantap, entah Inko adalah orang keberapa yang menanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya. Jika Slaine tidak yakin tidak mungkin dirinya dan Inaho bisa bertahan selama lima tahun ini. Tidak mungkin Inaho bisa bertahan menghadapi Slaine yang moody selama lima tahun ini. Slaine bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan Inaho selama lima tahun ini.

"lihat ini, dan fikirkan kembali pertanyaanku tadi!" Inko memberikan sebuah kaset kepada Slaine, lalu meninggalkan restoran itu. Pengunjung lain yang menyaksikan mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Susana restoran yang tadinya nyaman, tenang romantis sekarang menjadi sedikit riuh karna bisik-bisik mereka. Inaho merampas kaset yang dipegang Slaine.

"Orenji, berikan kaset itu!"

"Bat, kau tidak usah melihatnya, tidak ada hal penting di dalamnya!"

"biar aku yang memutuskan sendiri isinya penting atau tidak!"

Slaine berdiri dari duduknya,mengambill kaset yang tadi diberikan Inko kepadanya dari tangan Inaho. Lalu meninggalkan restoran dan Inaho yang masih terduduk mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, sibuk mengutuk dirinya atas apa yang telah dia lalukan dan apa yang akan terjadi.

~Kediaman Saazbaum Troyard

Slaine duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, jas yang tadi rapih dia kenakan saat ini sudah tergelatak di lantai kamar. Kemeja yang dia gunakan berantakan, kancingnya terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Tv di kamarnya menyala tapi tak bersuara memperlihatkan gambar Inaho dan wanita itu (Inko) sedang dalam keadaan tak memakai sehalai benangpun. Mereka berdua melakukan hal 'itu'. Slaine kembali menegak minuman dari botol yang dia pegang. Sekarang matanya merah, memandang marah ke gambar di hadapannya yang terus bergerak ke adegan berikutnya membuat hati Slaine semakin panas.

Ayahnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya, jangankan bergerak membuka pintu Slaine bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan ayahnya. Ponsel hitam miliknya sejak tadi bergetar, menampilkan nama Inaho Kaizuka. Slaine tersenyum sinis menatap ponsel itu.

"Slaine? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baik-baik saja nak? Hei, jawablah! Apa yang terjadi? Jika tidak kau jawab, aku dan Inaho akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu!"

Teriakan ayahnya membuat Slaine berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kunci pintu di sana. Kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Inaho memasuki kamar Slaine, sedangkan ayah Slaine tetap menunggu di luar. Membiarkan putra kesayangannya dan pacarnya menyelesaikan sendiri masalah mereka. Inaho ikut menyaksikan adegan –adegan yang sedang dilihat Slaine. Wajahnya masih tetap datar. Mengambil tempat dan duduk tepat di samping Slaine. Hening… tidak ada stupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Tidak Slaine yang harusnya bertanya apa yang sedang mereka liat ini. Tidak pula Inaho yang harusnya menjelaskan apa yang mereka lihat ini.

"Bat.. Aku dijebak! Tidak mungkin dan aku tidak akan pernah akan melakukan hal itu ke orang lain selain dirimu!" setelah diam setengah jam, Inaho memulai pembicaraan yang akan menentukan hubungannya dengan Slaine ke depan.

Slaine tidak menjawab, kembali meneguk minuman dari botol yang sekarang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

"kapan?"

"tadi.. Inko tadi datang ke apartementku saat aku sedang bersiap ke restoran. Dia datang untuk menemui Yuki-nee katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dia pasti sudah mencampur minumanku dengan sesuatu. Jika tidak hal yang kita lihat itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Inaho melirik Slaine dari ujung matanya, di sana di ujung mata Slaine Inaho melihat beberapa tetes air mengalir. Inaho yang tidak tahan lalu memeluk Slaine. Slaine masih diam seribu bahasa, hanya menangis dalam diam.

"kau jangan menyentuhku dengan badanmu yang kotor itu!" Slaine bersuara parau, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar, tenggelam dalam usahanya yang untuk menahan tangisannya.

"aku dijebak.. aku dijebak.. aku dijebak" Inaho makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Slaine, mengulang 2 kata itu terus menerus.

Slaine mengangkat telponnya saat melihat di layarnya tertulis Yuki-neechan

" _Slaine, lihat emailmu!..."_ Slaine menutup telponnya, tidak membiarkan Yuki-nee berbicara lebih banyak. Mengikuti instruksi Yuki-nee, Slaine mengakses akun emailnya. Mendapat sebuah pesan video dari Yuki-nee.

Slaine memutar video itu, di video itu terlihat Inko memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam segelas minuman, lalu memberikan gelas itu kepada Inaho. Inaho tampak duduk di sofa di depan Inko, 5 menit mereka berbicara, Inaho mengambil koran yang terletak di atas meja. Membuat gerakan mengipas, melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan membuka kancing baju teratasnya. Sementara Inko? Sekarang sudah merubah cara duduknya, membuat rok mini yang dia kenakan makin memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus. Tidak puas dengan itu sekarang Inko sudah berpindah ke tempat di samping Inaho, berbisik di telinga Inaho. Lalu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Inaho dan video itupun menampilkan adegan yang sama denga kaset yang diterima Slaine dari Inko, hanya sudut pandangnya saja yang berbeda video dari Yuki-nee adalah cctv apartement Inaho.

Slaine menangis, membalas pelukan Inaho yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pelukannya ke Slaine. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Di balik pintu ayah Saline menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu turun ke lantai 1 menyeduh secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, Inaho dan Slaine kembali harus berurusan dengan wanita bernama Inko. Kali ini dia datang ke apartement Inaho bukan dengan sebuah kaset. Tapi sebuah hasil pemeriksaan dokter bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung anak Inaho. Seperti tersambar petir, hari itu seharusnya Inaho dan Slaine merayakan aniv mereka yang ke 5 tahun. Tapi bukannya kado istimewa bagi Slaine, malah kenyataan bahwa Inaho akan menjadi ayah yang dia dapatkan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Slaine meninggalkan apartement Inaho begitu saja. Yuki-nee yang kebetulan berada di sana sempat menapar Inko sebelum berlari mengejar Slaine. Sementara Inaho tidak lagi berkata apa-apa kepada Inko, hanya tatapan kosong yang diberikannya kepada wanita itu. Inko yang tidak terima diabaikan, ikut mengejar Inaho yang sekarang sudah terlihat setengah berlari menyusul Slaine. Naas baginya, sepatu dengan hak tinggi yang digunakannya membuatnya oleng dan jatuh tepat di ujung teratas tangga terguling hingga ke anak tangga terakhir. Darah segar keluar di sela kakinya. Sekali lagi, hubungan Inaho dan Slaine selamat. Inko meninggal benturan hebat di kepalanya saat jatuh dari tangga menyebabkan pendaharan di otaknya.

 _ **5 TAHUN LALU**_

Inaho dan Slaine baru saja lulus kuliah, sudah sepuluh tahun mereka berpacaran. Tapi belakangan ini Slaine mulai suka marah-marah tidak jelas. Bukannya apa-apa, selama 10 tahun itu Inaho baru sekali bilang kalau dirinya mencintai Slaine itu pun saat kejadian 5 tahun silam saat hubungan mereka di terpa badai dahsyat bernama Inko. Sikap Inaho juga mulai berubah belakangan ini. Inaho yang pada dasarnya makhluk tanpa ekspresi dan autis dengan gadget dan harga telur, sekarang makin menjadi-jadi. Setiap kali mereka berdua dan Slaine ini menanyakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka Inaho pasti langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain, waktu itu:

"Ahorenji, lagu ini bagus deh.. mau denger gak?"

"hmmm"

" _mau dibawa ke mana hubungan kita~~~~~? Jika kau terus menunda-nunda dan tak ada ikatan cinta~~~~_ " Slaine tidak bisa melanjutkan nyanyiannya, mulutnya keburu ditutup dengan jari telunjuk Inaho.

"Bat, suaramu jelek, jangan nyanyi lagi yah. Kasian kupingku tersiksa"

Slaine meninggalkan Inaho yang masih autis dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Berjalan sambil sesekali menghentak keras tanah –pukpuk tanah, kasian kamu nak– pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang kesal setengah mati. Sementara itu di tempatnya duduk, Inaho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna orange dari saku celananya.

"kenapa tidak kuserahkan langsung saja? Slaine tidak akan rewel bahkan jika aku memberinya dengan tidak romantis. Jika dia melihat isinya dia pasti senang meskipun kotak ini kuserahkan dengan cara melemparkan kepadanya" Inaho bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho memandang wajah Slaine yang tertidur pulas, dia tidak tega membangunkan pria kesayangannya itu. Jam di samping meja tempat tidur membuat Inaho berhenti dari hobby paginya 'memandang wajah tidur Slaine'. Sarapan sudah dia siapkan, Inaho mengeluarkan kotak orange dari sakunya meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Menaikkan selimut Slaine, lalu mengecup kening Slaine sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu untuk ke tempat kerja.

Slaine terbangun saat matahari berhasil masuk ke kamar itu dari celah-celah tirai jendela.

"hmm? Apa ini?"

Slaine mengambil kotak orange itu, membukanya, sekali lagi air matanya jatuh saat melihat benda itu. Sebuah cincin di atasnya terdapat sebuah ukiran seekor kelelawar memeluk sebuah jeruk. Ada sebuah kertas kecil di dalam kotak itu dengan tulisan "MENIKAH DENGANKU BAT!"

Slaine mengangguk bahagia, memakai cincin itu dijarinya, mengambil gambar lalu mengganti semua gambar profil akun media sosialnya dengan gambar jarinya yang memakai cincin itu.

Ting . sebuah notif muncul dari akun facebook miliknya

 _Ahorenji_

 _[ harusnya tunggu aku pulang, baru kau boleh memakainya itu masih belum sah]_

 _Like. Just now._

 _Yuki-nee sama_

 _[Nao-kun baru kasih cincinya sekarang? -_-]_

 _Like. Just now_

 _[Sey-Clain]_

 _Ehm.. jadi kapan kalian berdua menyusul kami?_

 _Like. Just now_

Slaine nyengir kuda membaca komentar-komentar dari teman-temannya yang terus menerus muncul.

 _ **1 HARI LALU**_

Inaho mengemudi santai melewati beberapa mobil lain. Di sampingnya duduk Slaine yang sejak memasuki mobil sudah tidak berhenti nyengir kuda.

"Bat, kau baik-baik saja?"" Inaho melirik Slaine

Slaine mengangguk. Memegang cincin yang 5 tahun lalu diterimanya dari manusia bernama Inaho. Akhirnya besok mereka akan menikah. Persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah matang, tinggal mengambil baju untuk acara besok di tukang jahit /bukan tapi di desainer wedding dress weeh/ dan acara pernikahannya sendiri. Baju itu sebenarnya bisa saja diantar ke tempat mereka, tapi Inaho mengajak Slaine untuk mengambil sendiri baju itu –sekalian melepas kangen ceritanya, dipingit sebulan gak boleh ketemu– mereka berdua mengambilnya sendiri dengan alasan 'jika ukurannya kurang pas baju itu bisa langsung diperbaiki di sana'.

Perjalanan mereka sangat mulus, sampai seorang anak kecil melintas tepat di depan mobil yang dikendarai Inaho. Bermaksud menghindari anak itu, Inaho membanting stirnya ke arah kanan menyebabkan sebuah truk dari arah yang berlawanan menabrak mobil Inaho dan Slaine dan menyeretnya lebih dari 100 meter. Mobil itu terguling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti karna menghantam tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu, langsung mendekati mobil orange yang ringsek hampir di semua bodynya, berusaha mengeluarkan Slaine, wajahnya dibanjiri darah dari kepalanya. Kesadarannya sudah hilang sejak tadi entah sejak mobil terguling atau sejak mobil terseret truk. Sementara itu Inaho masih setengah sadar, memegang mata kanannya yang terluka terkena pecahan kaca mobil saat ingin melindungi Slaine, berusaha jalan, dibantu beberapa orang mendekati Slaine. Mengguncang-guncang tubuh Slaine, tapi Slaine tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

 _ **HARI INI**_

Inaho bersandar di pintu ruang operasi, sudah berjam-jam Slaine di dalam sana , semalam keadaannya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Terdapat penggumpalan darah di otaknya, mengganggu fungsi keja seluruh organ tubuhnya. Keadaannya sendiri belum cukup membaik, dia seharusnya istirahat penuh, bagaimanapun kemarin dia juga baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan mata. Sebelah matanya hancur akibat kecelakaan itu.

Lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi mati, artinya operasi baru saja selesai, seorang dengan pakaian hijau mengenakan masker keluar dari ruang itu. Inaho mendekatinya, diikuti ayah Slaine dan Yuki-nee yang sedari tadi menemani Inaho di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"tenang saja operasinya berhasil, dia sudah melewati masa kritis, kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan. Kalian bisa melihatnya di ruang itu. Tapi hanya boleh satu orang yang menemaninya."

Inaho mengangguk, dokter meninggalkan mereka diikuti suster, dan tempat tidur yang di atasnya terbaring Slaine yang terhubung dengan beberapa selang.

Inaho tertidur di samping tempat tidur Slaine. Tangannya sejak tadi memegang tangan Slaine. Inaho terbangun saat merasakan tangan yang dipegangnya mualai bergerak. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup, tapi bola mata di dalamnya terlihat bergerak, sepertinya sebentar lagi kelopak mata itu akan terbuka. Benar saja mata Slaine terbuka, Inaho menciumi kening Slaine.

Slaine memegang pipi Inaho, menyentuh perban yang membungkus 1 mata Inaho itu.

"matamu?..."

"baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja.. maafkan aku Bat, ini salahku!"

"kau ….. siapa?"

 **TBC**

OWARI. Tadinya saya mau buat Angst, tapi sepertinya ini malah jadi Tragedy yah? /mode bingung/ hahahaha jadi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? (tergantung mood saya /gak woi/ ) terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview karya absurd saya yang sebelumnya, semoga yang kali ini juga bisa berkesan seperti yang dulu-dulu (ceritanya pede karyanya berkesan hahaha) see yaaaa~~~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan review hehehe /dadahdadah/


End file.
